


If You Could Only Know

by gayliensav



Series: If You Could Only Know [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Apocalypse
Genre: Alex Summers is alive, Canon Divergence, Pansexual Peter Maximoff, Peter has a crush on Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayliensav/pseuds/gayliensav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After learning he is Peter's father, Erik slowly (and reluctantly) learns to be a father again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of X-Men: Apocalypse spoilers.
> 
> But also canon divergence because Alex is here and staying. Along with a few other things, including Peter's parents (Erik is still his dad, obviously).

Peter walked down to the kitchen, yawning and running a hand through his silvery hair...he could swear it was turning lighter ever since the battle with Apocalypse. He wasn't about to question it though...silver hair wasn't exactly normal in the first place, so he had no idea how to manage it.

He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge before rolling his eyes and walking over to the cabinet, grabbing a soda from it.

 _Why can't he refrigerate this like a normal person?_ Peter thought to himself.

"Peter, right?" a voice asked.

Peter turned around, his hand raised and moving at super speed. Ever since he discovered that part of his power, it was his automatic defense. He could throw a person through a wall with just a touch and it was pretty badass, if you ask him.

"Calm down!" Erik snapped, taking a step back away from his hand.

Peter froze at the sight of his father. 

He'd left... _wow_ , had it really been a year? They hadn't heard from him. It worried the professor a lot, but he tried not to show it. Jean told them everything though, especially the vibes she got from him.

He looked the same as the day he walked out.

"You can't sneak up on a guy like that," Peter said quickly.

"You need to work on your reflexes," Erik commented.

"I broke you out of the Pentagon," he said, using the counter to break open the lid on the bottle, "I think my reflexes are just fine, man."

"That was years ago," Erik said, "You could be rusty."

"I doubt it," Peter countered, taking a long drink, "If you're planning to kill us, let me know. I'll kick your ass, especially if you come for the professor."

"I'm not...I wouldn't kill you," Erik snorted, "You're children."

"I'm twenty seven," Peter snorted, "And what about the professor? He's not a child," he smirked, "Got a little crush?"

Erik just glared at him.

"It wouldn't be shocking, honestly," Peter shrugged and cleared his throat, "HELP!"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Erik demanded.

"Ending the conversation," Peter said simply, trying not to show the anxiety he felt around Erik, "SOMEONE IS IN THE SCHOOL AND I NEED HELP- goddamnit, professor, stop _yelling_ ," he said, clutching the side of his head.

"He just invades your mind?" Erik demanded.

"Only in emergencies," Peter said, holding the side of his head, "Yeah, it's him...well, I'm sorry, it was awkward! Just...get down here, man, I can't deal...I can't..."

Raven walked in, "Erik, what the hell are you doing here?" she demanded, crossing her arms.

"I'm not allowed to visit?" Erik smirked.

"Not after abandoning us and disappearing without a single word for a year," Raven glanced over at Peter, "What's your problem?" she demanded.

"He's obviously terrified of me," Erik rolled his eyes.

"He's not, trust me," Raven said and looked at Peter. She sighed, "Peter, go."

Peter disappeared from the room quickly, leaving the bottle on the counter.

* * *

Peter ran into his room and slammed the door shut. He slid down it and pulled his knees up to his chest. He felt...weird. He was in his twenties...his _late_ twenties. He shouldn't be upset over his dad. He shouldn't be.

But he was.

Peter's hands were shaking...his version of shaking. They were in a blur. He was breathing heavily and had a hand gripped tightly to his chest.

_Hecantbehere, hecantbehere, hecantbehere-_

Someone knocked on the door.

"Peter?" Jean asked quietly, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Peter croaked.

"You woke me up," Jean sighed, "With your _mind_ , Peter. That's how loud you're being about this."

Peter ran his hand through his hair, pulling on it slightly, "Sorry," he mumbled against his knees.

"Do you want to talk?" Jean asked, "I don't mind...I won't tell anyone."

Peter glanced over at the clock. It was _three in the morning_.

"Tomorrow," Peter told her, "Go back to bed, Jean."

* * *

Peter stayed in bed late the next morning. He waited as long as he possibly could to get out of bed and eventually dragged himself to his bathroom around noon. He went out of his way to avoid Jean, he didn't really want to talk to her.

_Why am I so freaked out?_ Peter thought to himself, staring in the mirror as he brushed his teeth (at a normal speed after the incident where he'd accidentally made his gums bleed when he was ten).

 _He doesn't even have to know,_ Peter told himself as he spit in the sink, _He probably doesn't even want a kid._

Peter stared at himself in the mirror and ran his hand through his hair once (his way of brushing it) before speeding down to the kitchen. He got into the fridge and grabbed a bottle of orange juice, narrowly avoiding one of the smaller kids getting in the fridge as well. He grabbed the kid's poptarts from the counter and threw them in the toaster as he did before walking out.

Wanda had always liked her's warm, so he was doing the kid a favor.

"If you're going to run, please eat something," Charles called as he walked passed the office.

Peter rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen, grabbing a banana before stopping in his office, "I have a good metabolism. I can go a long time without eating."

"Peter, that's a lie," Charles sighed, "You actually should be eating _more_ because your metabolism works as quickly as your legs do."

Peter rolled his eyes again and walked in, flopping on the couch and putting his arm over his eyes, "I'm not even hungry right now, man. Not with Erik lurking around-"

"PETER!" Charles snapped.

"What- holy shit!" Peter yelled when he saw Erik sitting in one of the chairs, "Stop sneaking up on me!"

"I've been here the entire time," Erik said, rolling his eyes (just like Peter), "Peter, I don't know what I've done to make you so afraid of me, but I assure you, I'm not here to hurt anyone in this school."

"I'm not afraid of you, man," Peter snapped and glared at him.

"Then I certainly don't see your issue with me," Erik said simply, "If you think I killed the president, I didn't. Common misconception, Charles still doesn't believe me either."

Charles just rolled his eyes and continued to set up their chess game, mumbling something about a bullet curving under his breath.

"My issue is that you _left_..." Peter trailed off and made eye contact with Charles for the moment, "My issue is that you left...the school. After everything. It was a dick move," he said quickly and stood up, "I'm going to go and make sure the track is speedster proof."

"I don't see how me leaving is any of your business," Erik narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, you wouldn't," Peter mumbled before walking out at a normal speed just so he could slam the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tells Erik the truth and things don't go how he thought they would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I stated in the previous chapter, this is DEFINITELY canon divergence and can ALMOST be considered AU because of what I'm going with Peter's parents. There's more information on this in the end notes.

"Is he gone?" Peter peeked into the professor's office an hour later.

"Yes, Peter, he's gone," Charles sighed, "You shouldn't be so hard on him, if you're going to tell him. He's going to think you hate him."

Peter sighed and flopped down in the chair, "I want to tell him...I've tried. It just won't come out. I don't know what's wrong with me, man. I'm not a kid."

"Yes, you are, Peter," Charles laughed quietly.

"To you guys, maybe," Peter snorted, looking down, "He just thinks I'm a pain in the ass anyways."

"I think you're a pain in the ass too," Charles laughed.

Peter rolled his eyes and stared down at his silver shoes, "It's not like it would make much of a difference if I told him," he swallowed, "Kids would just look at me like I'm weirder than I already am."

"Do you really care what the children think?" Charles raised an eyebrow.

"No," Peter admitted quietly, "But I care what he thinks."

"I can tell," Charles nodded.

"He's, uh...pretty powerful," Peter shrugged, "And...I'm not great at this thing with emotions. I just....I don't want him to be disappointed in me."

"Peter, you have one of the most extraordinary powers I've seen in this school," Charles smiled, "You helped save the _world_. There is no way Erik could be disappointed. He'll be thrilled."

Peter bit his lip, "You think so?"

"I know so," Charles nodded.

Peter took a deep breath, "Okay...where is he?"

"I'll call him for you. Go and wait downstairs," Charles smiled, "This will be a happy time for you both, Peter. I promise."

* * *

Peter sat in the living room, anxiously bouncing his knee. It was going so fast that it was in a blur but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was nervous. 

Would Erik _cry_? He couldn't deal with crying. He would bolt if that started.

"Charles said you wanted to speak with me?" Erik asked as he walked in.

Peter stared at him for a moment. He felt absolutely frozen for the first time in his life (and that's counting when his leg was _literally_ stuck in the earth because of Apocalypse).

"Peter?" Erik raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, uh...sit down," Peter said quickly, gesturing to the chair.

"I don't think I've ever seen you actually be serious," Erik chuckled, sitting down in the chair.

Peter bit his lip, "Look, man...I know this is supposed to be totally emotional and I should probably do this gently...but I'm going to rip it off like a band aid. Uh...that lady you were with...last name Maximoff?" he tried nervously, "Well, Maximoff is my last name and I came nine months after you left. And my mom didn't screw around with anyone, so that makes me your kid," he rambled quickly.

Peter stared at Erik, trying to read his expression. There wasn't...anything. He was just staring at him.

"L-Look, man, I heard about your family," Peter said quickly, "And I understand...if you don't want anything to do with me! And that's totally okay, I'm old enough that I don't even need father-son bonding time. I just, uh...I thought you should know you're not alone. I'm your kid."

Erik still didn't say anything for a moment before he finally cleared his throat, "Are you sure?"

"What?!" Peter snapped, "Of course I'm sure!"

"Did you ask your mother?" Erik asked.

"I can't!" Peter glared at him, starting to feel angry now. Was he accusing his mother of screwing around with people?

"And why not?!" Erik yelled.

"I didn't realize this would upset you so much!" Peter stood up, throwing his hands in the air in frustration, "I thought you'd be _happy_. But I should have known you weren't capable of that!" he yelled.

What the hell was this guy's **problem**?!

"I'm capable of questioning if you're my child!" Erik snapped, getting frustrated, "You look nothing like me and act nothing like me. I'm allowed to question this!" he said, sounding angry as he stood up.

Peter took an involuntary step back when he did.

Erik looked shocked, his anger subsiding for a moment, "You really are afraid of me."

Peter took a deep breath, "Screw you, man, I don't need you," he said before disappearing from the room.

* * *

"You said it would go well! Look what he did!" Peter said, pacing back in forth in front of the professor's desk in frustration, "He just...he basically accused my mother of screwing around. _My mom_ , man!"

"Erik is just processing the information-"

"Charles-" Erik started to come into the office.

"GET OUT!" Peter yelled at him, "I'm talking to him, you can't be in here!"

"Peter, stop shouting, please," Charles said quickly, "There's classes going on right now. Both of you should calm down and talk about this."

"No, I don't need this," Peter snapped, "I don't need him to come in here and accuse my mother of lying! She wouldn't lie!"

"Then call her and prove it!" Erik yelled, getting frustrated.

"I. Can't!" Peter yelled.

"Why not?" Erik demanded again.

"Erik!" Charles snapped quickly.

"She's dead," Peter said quietly.

They all went silent.

"She's been dead since I was four years-old," Peter took a shaky breath, "I just...she just...she told them...that it was you. She had...she had a picture and she told me stories," he swallowed and sat down slowly, "She's dead."

Erik stared into Charles' eyes from across the room before slowly sitting beside Peter, "Peter, I am...so sorry."

"Don't be," Peter snorted, "I don't need your apologies, man. It's not like you knew about it," he said, wiping his eyes as quickly as he could, "I, uh...I have a mom. Her name is Marya."

"That's good," Erik swallowed, "And how did you, uh...get with her?"

"I was placed in foster care, she adopted me as soon as she was able to," Peter shrugged, "She knew my mom, I guess. So it was easier for them to place me with her."

Erik just nodded slowly, "Peter...I'm not the ideal father. I'm going to need some time to deal with this."

"Fine, man, whatever," Peter said quickly, trying not to seem like he cared, "I don't care. I just figured you should know or something. It's fine," he stood up.

"Peter," Charles said quickly, "Maybe you should stay and talk-"

"I gotta go," Peter said, disappearing from the room in a silvery blur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, because Magda is Nina's mother and (I'm assuming) not Peter and Wanda's mother, their mother remains unnamed. On all the movie wiki sites, she is just labeled as "Ms. Maximoff." The name of Peter's mother will remain unnamed in this fic until there is some official confirmation. As of now, I'm using the story of Marya and Djando raising the twins as a base story for the story behind his parents (but with a modern setting because of what they did with Peter in the movies).
> 
> And we're ignoring the comic retcon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's family arrives at the mansion and Marya rips into Erik. Django and Peter talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said at the end of the last chapter, Peter's story with his parents has been modernized slightly and tweaked. I hope you guys enjoy this!

Peter was lying outside on the grass when it happened. Erik had decided to stay...for good, apparently. Peter figured he'd leave after a few days but -of course, his luck- he actually wanted to stay and help Charles.

Gross.

Peter glanced over when he heard noise outside and just saw it was a few of the kids outside playing basketball...then Jubilee showing her powers off to a group of kids beside the school.

"Careful!" Peter called, not bothering to get up, "I'm not saving everyone again if something happens to this place."

He would, of course. But they didn't need to know that.

"Someone is pulling up the driveway!" one of the kids yelled.

Peter rolled his eyes and stood up, speeding down to make sure the car wasn't dangerous. He froze when he saw the old, blue pick-up truck he'd grown up with.

"Pietro!" Marya called, waving.

Peter smiled at them weakly before speeding up to stand by the front door.

"What's going on?" Raven demanded, walking outside.

"My parents are here," Peter said, unable to keep his grin off of his face.

"Just parents, Charles," Raven said under her breath.

Peter glanced over at her, knowing she was having some kind of mental conversation with Charles.

"Oh, look at you!" Marya said, jumping out of the truck and running over. She ran up the steps and hugged Peter tightly. Peter was a short guy, he was the same height as Raven. Marya was a tall woman, taller than her husband, Django.

"You cut your hair," Marya smiled at him, "It looks...good."

"You have to try to look a little more adult when you're saving the world, mom," Peter rolled his eyes and looked down at the truck excitedly, "Where, um...is Lorna with you?"

"No, she decided to stay at home," Marya told him, "Don't take it personally, she has tests coming up in school and wanted to study."

"She's fourteen, mom," Peter rolled his eyes, "I doubt the tests are too crazy."

"There's my boy!" Django said after he parked the truck. He walked up the steps, "I saw what you did on the news report! We would have gotten here sooner, but I was busy with work and so was your mom."

Peter grinned and hugged him tightly in a bear hug, "It wasn't just me, y'know...but I was a huge part of it. I saved, like...everyone."

"I'm pretty sure I saved you," Raven said, crossing her arms.

"You're blue," Django said in shock.

"Dad, oh my god," Peter groaned.

"Yes, I am," Raven said, "And Peter, did you just say _dad_?" she demanded.

"Yeah, I did," Peter shrugged, "Django has been my dad since I was four years-old," he said, fist-bumping the black haired man.

"Adorable," Raven said, wrinkling her nose, "Visitors have to check in with Charles."

"Uh...right," Peter said, "Raven, go watch the students at the side of the building. They were showing off their powers and I want to make sure they don't blow something up."

Raven rolled her eyes at him and walked away. A few seconds later, they heard her yelling at the students.

"Did you become a teacher?" Marya laughed as they walked inside.

"No, I'm just sort of...here," Peter shrugged, "Until something crazy happens. Then the X-Men all get together and save the world."

"Not that we're not happy for you," Django started, "But we see you on TV...getting hurt. It's scary for us, Peter, especially your sister."

"I try my best not to get hurt," Peter said, knocking on the office door, "Besides, it was a broken leg. That was it. Nothing to worry about. This place is totally safe-"

Erik opened the door.

"YOU!" Marya yelled.

"Marya!" Erik said in surprise.

"Who is that?" Django demanded.

"Max!" Marya yelled.

"YOU!" Django yelled as well, taking a step forward.

"Hey, dad, stop," Peter said quickly, grabbing Django's arm. He looked to the professor on the other side of the room, looking over Erik's broad shoulder, "My parents are here to visit me. Is that okay?"

"Of course, Peter," Charles nodded, "Just let me know when they leave."

"Will do," Peter said, his voice strained as he held onto Django's arm.

"DJ, that's enough," Marya said quietly.

Django glared at Erik before clasping Peter's shoulder, "How about you show us around this joint, kid?"

"No problem," Peter grinned, "Think you can keep up?" he asked before disappearing.

Django laughed, "Pietro, get back here! You know we cannot keep up with you!"

Marya watched after them, laughing quietly. She practically shoved Erik out of the way and walked in, "I'd like to talk to you about him," she smiled slightly, "Pietro, I mean."

"Please, sit," Charles nodded, smiling at her.

Erik went to walk out.

"Stay," Marya snapped at him.

Erik winced and walked over, sitting down on the couch in the office.

"You two know each other, I take it?" Charles asked.

"Yeah," Marya said, "He dumped my best friend after one drunken night!"

Charles raised an eyebrow at Erik.

"We've all made mistakes, Charles," Erik glared at him.

"Oh, yeah, call her a mistake!" Marya snapped before turning back to Charles, "He spent the entire night talking her up and then started showing off his powers. He even made her a stupid necklace because of his _stupid_ powers."

"Erik, really?" Charles sighed.

"You've shown off to get women before, Charles," Erik rolled his eyes.

"She actually gave Peter the damn thing," Marya snorted, "He wears it under his shirt all of the time. He probably has it on right now."

Erik raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yes, is that so hard to believe?" Marya glared at him.

"Considering my son is calling someone else _dad_ , it is," Erik mumbled.

"Oh, did you just want him to grow up without a father?" Marya demanded, "I'm so sorry. DJ is a nice man and has treated us all well. Peter loves him."

Erik took a deep breath, "I didn't know she was pregnant, Marya," he said, trying to keep his annoyance at a minimum.

"You know, you traumatized our kids, right?" Marya snapped, "Peter and Lorna were watching TV when you made that stupid speech! Lorna thought Peter was going to join you."

"Peter is a good child, I doubt he would," Erik said, "And I never even offered him-"

"And you!" Marya snapped, pointing at Charles, "You encouraged my _underage_ son to break into the pentagon!"

"Marya, he was seventeen, that's _barely_ underage," Erik mumbled.

"SHUT UP, MAX!" Marya yelled.

"ERIK!" he corrected, glaring at her.

"Peter doesn't need you, you know," Marya stood up, glaring down at him, "DJ and I are his parents. You aren't. He's a grown man and has turned into an amazing one. He doesn't need to join your band of psychotic mutants."

"That 'band of psychotic mutants' as you call it, is disbanded," Erik snapped, "I'm staying here with Charles, if that's any of your business."

"It's my business if you're around my son," Marya said, gritting her teeth.

"He's my son too," Erik said, standing up as well.

"No, he's DJ's son. We raised him. You're just...just a sperm donor!" Marya yelled.

"What's a sperm donor?" a small voice from the doorway asked.

Charles groaned and put his head on his desk, "Erik, Marya, if you'll please leave me to talk to Ms. Pryde. You'll find Peter in his room on the second floor."

* * *

"You still have Pink Floyd up!" Django patted Peter's back, looking at the poster on the wall, "That's my boy. They'll never go out of style."

"Yeah," Peter laughed weakly and sat down in the desk chair.

"You like it here?" Django asked, leaning on the wall.

"Yeah, it's pretty sweet," Peter shrugged, "I, uh...I go to classes on how to learn to use my powers better...and control it. But other than that, I'm just waiting around for the next disaster to happen."

Django just nodded, going silent.

"Hear anything from Wanda?" Peter asked, biting on his lip.

"You know I'd tell you if I did," Django said, "She doesn't want to be found, Peter. She dropped off the face of the earth after she finished college."

Peter swallowed, "I just, uh...I just miss her, y'know? She's my twin, she always...understood me. I miss her.

"I know Peter," Django sighed, walking over and putting his hand on his shoulder, "She loves you...she thinks she's protecting us by leaving."

"I know," Peter whispered.

Django smiled and sat on the edge of Peter's bed, "Meet any girls here?"

"Nah," Peter laughed, "They're all too young for me and everyone here who is my age freaks me out."

"Any boys?" Django smirked.

Peter sighed, "One guy...I think he's pretty cute."

Django raised an eyebrow.

"Too bad he hates me," Peter shrugged, "I may have saved everyone from a blast except for him and he almost got blown up. He isn't exactly happy with me at the moment...but he's cute as hell."

"What's his name?" Django asked.

"Alex," Peter smiled slightly, "Alex Summers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of right now, this is pretty light-hearted with Marya being ticked about Erik dumping her friend and Django talking to Peter about boys and girls. So PLEASE be warned that this story is going to get dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik thinks it would be in the best interest of Peter if he stayed out of his life, Charles tries to prove him wrong. Peter says goodbye to Marya and Django.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update!

"How have the gigs been going?" Peter asked, leaning back on the chair.

"Uh...same as always," Django waved him off.

Django was an "upcoming star." He'd been an upcoming star since Peter was little. Not that they minded. They could afford food and had a relatively nice house. He got gigs playing at small places around town. He'd tried to teach Wanda and Peter to play guitar when they were little but Peter lost patience quickly and Wanda ended up accidentally blowing up Django's only guitar. He had just laughed and said her powers were amazing.

Django was a great guy, really.

"Good, then?" Peter smiled.

"Of course," Django laughed weakly and ran his hand through his thinning hair.

"This is your room?" Marya walked in ahead of Erik.

"Uh, yeah," Peter stood up and smiled.

"When are you going to take that thing down?" Marya laughed, looking up at the poster, "You've had it for years."

"Hey, it's a classic," Django defended it.

Erik rolled his eyes, hanging back in the doorway. He studied Peter and noticed the worn-looking silver chain that was almost hidden under his t-shirt.

He really _was_ wearing the necklace.

Erik didn't actually believe Marya had meant Peter wore it. Even if he did, he'd figured Peter would have thrown it out after the reaction he had to him being his father.

It still felt impossible. After losing so much...he had a son again.

And he didn't know what to do with that. It felt like anytime he was happy with a family, something screwed it up. Something took them away.

He couldn't let that happen to Peter.

Erik looked over at Peter standing close to Django and Marya -his parents, his _family_ \- and listened to him excitedly talk about the school for a moment before slipping away.

Peter was happy with his family. He didn't need the complications that followed close behind Erik in his life.

It was for the best anyways.

* * *

"Are you absolutely insane?" Charles asked when Erik walked in right after Kitty walked out.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Erik sighed, walking in and sitting across from him, putting the desk between them.

"Peter wants you to be a part of his life or he wouldn't have told you, Erik," Charles rolled his eyes.

"Stay out of my head, Charles," Erik mumbled, though it didn't sound as angry as it used to.

"I'm worried about you," Charles admitted quietly, "You should be happy, Erik. You have family-"

"I have you and Raven, that's enough for me," Erik said grudgingly. He wasn't exactly good at admitting his feelings, even to Charles.

"Peter is your son. Your _blood_ relative, Erik. You have a child again," Charles said, "He's an adult, yes. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't get to know him."

"Charles," Erik leaned forward so his elbows were resting on his knees, "I've noticed a pattern."

Charles tried not to roll his eyes at whatever theory Erik was about to give him.

"Tragedy...follows me," Erik said, "Ever since I was born. My parents were my family, they died. You and Raven...were my family...we saw how that worked out," he swallowed, "Nina and Magda...they...well, you know that part."

"You've lived through tragedy, Erik, yes. But you have us back now," Charles said quietly, "You have us back and we aren't going anywhere. I promise you that."

Erik looked in his blue eyes and laughed quietly, "You've always been so naive, Charles."

"And you've always been stubborn and refuse to see anything from another person's view," Charles said bluntly, "We seem to be stuck in our ways."

"So it seems," Erik said, not taking his eyes away from Charles'.

"Peter is protected here," Charles cleared his throat, finally breaking their eye contact, "Nothing will happen to him. He has friends...we're a family, Erik. We'd never let anything happen to him."

"Family can't protect you from everything," Erik shook his head.

"Peter is powerful. He's faster than anyone I've ever seen. He has enhanced healing," Charles explained, "It's because everything in his body moves fast. You should see his IQ levels because of how fast his mind moves, Erik-"

"That doesn't mean he can't _die_ , Charles!" Erik yelled and the metal in the room started to rattle.

"Erik!" Charles snapped when his chair started to shake.

Erik took a deep breath and the shaking stopped, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Charles mumbled, "Just think about trying to get to know Peter. I'm sure he'd love that."

Erik ignored what he said and grabbed the chess set from the table, moving all of Charles' papers and setting it on the desk, "Fancy a game?"

"Always," Charles smiled at him.

* * *

"I wish we could stay longer," Marya whispered, her face pressed against Peter's silver hair, "But we really need to get back to Lorna."

Peter laughed quietly, pulling away, "I think the kids are going to miss dad," he said, looking over.

The man he'd called his father since he was four years-old was sitting int he shade under a tree with his new guitar, playing a song that the kids obviously knew because they were singing along with him.

"Well, if you would have learned, they could have more music," Marya laughed.

Peter shook his head, watching them, "I miss you guys," he said without looking away.

"I know," Marya whispered, "We miss you too."

Peter went silent.

"Don't be ashamed to admit that you love it here, Peter," Marya smiled, "You're helping people and you're happy with it. I can tell."

Peter stared down at the ground, his eyes falling on his silver shoes.

"This is where you belong, sweetie," Marya told him, kissing his head.

Peter smiled weakly.

"We should get going," Marya said, "DJ, come on!" she called.

Peter watched as Django told the kids goodbye and walked over.

"Here, hang onto this," Django handed the guitar to Marya, "I need to use the restroom before we leave," he said before jogging inside.

Marya shook her head, watching after him.

"Let Lorna know that I miss her," Peter said quietly, "I know she's still mad I left, you don't have to hide it."

"She's a teenager, Peter. She misses her big brother, that's all," Marya sighed.

"I know," Peter mumbled, "I'll visit her soon, okay?"

* * *

Erik was walking out of Charles' office, on his way to his room. He spent time between two places, usually: Charles' office and his own room. It was easier than getting scared looks from students or murderous looks from Alex Summers.

"Max!" someone called.

Erik sighed, cringing slightly before turning around, "My name is Erik."

"Next time don't use fake names and you won't get mistaken for someone else," Django said, walking up to him, "I'd like to talk to you, for a moment."

"I'm busy," Erik said, going up the stairs again.

"Walk and talk, then," Django said, following him.

Erik rolled his eyes but let the man follow, "There is nothing really to say."

"You're Pietro's father," Django said, "But so am I."

"I thought his name was Peter- you know what? Never mind," Erik sighed and stopped walking, "You're his father. You raised him."

"You're his father who knows what he goes through," Django said, "I'm a human, man. I know you hate me for that because of superior species or something...whatever you said on the TV, but...I tried. I love those kids with all my heart. But that doesn't mean I _get it_."

 _Now I see where Peter got that "man" habit from,_ Erik thought offhandedly.

"Peter knows how to control his powers. If he doesn't, he has classes for it," Erik said, getting frustrated.

"I have a daughter at home," Django said, "I can't be here too. I know he's an adult, but look after him. Please, man, he's my son," he swallowed, "And he's your son too. He thinks he's stronger than he is. Someone has to watch out for him."

"He has a team to do that," Erik sighed.

"Man, you are stubborn," Django mumbled, "Just watch after our kid, okay? He needs it," he said, walking away before Erik could protest again.

Erik watched after him and sighed, continuing to his room.

He walked in and looked out the window, watching as Peter hugged Marya tightly and then Django. He watched as the two drove away in an old, blue pick up truck that sounded like it was probably on it's last year. It sounded like it was going to break down at any moment. The thing was probably old. He watched as Peter waved at them as they drove away and he realized it.

Marya and Django just trusted him with their son's safety. With _his son's_ safety.

He watched as Peter walked over to the kids and talked to them, a bright smile on his face.

Erik shook his head and sat down on the edge of his bed, putting his head in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on twitter @hansIuke.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik unknowingly acts like a father and gives Peter advice about boys. Alex kicks someone's ass and Peter learns something new about his mutation.
> 
> And Peter gets a hickey.

"If you'd just listen to me for five seconds, Alex, I swear-" Peter's voice echoed through the hallway as Alex Summers came stalking through the kitchen with the silver-haired speedster following closely behind.

Erik sighed, putting his coffee down on the counter. So much for his peace.

"Screw off, Peter," Alex said, annoyance evident in his voice.

"I didn't even do anything!" Peter said, throwing his hands up in frustration, "You just...I didn't even know who you were or that you even existed! How was I supposed to save you?!"

"You saved a dog, Peter. You could have grabbed me too!" Alex glared at him.

"Dogs are important!" Peter said and _literally_ stamped his foot like a child, "I'm sorry that you had some broken bones, but you're fine now!"

Erik tried not to groan because this child... _his_ child was actually _twenty seven_ years-old.

Alex stared at Peter for a moment before walking out.

Peter groaned and disappeared before reappearing at the fridge, going to find a drink and going to sit down at the table.

Peter put his head down and went completely silent.

Erik finally sighed, "I'm sure Havok will get over what happened eventually, he can't hold a grudge forever."

Peter glanced up at him and sighed, "I like him."

Erik laughed, "He's probably ten years older than you, Peter."

"So?" Peter snorted, resting his hands on his arms, "I'm not a kid."

"He's almost forty," Erik rolled his eyes.

"And I'm almost thirty," Peter rolled his eyes right back at him.

"Well, you certainly don't act like it," Erik mumbled.

Peter bit his lip, "How did you get the professor to forgive you for everything?"

"He's very forgiving," Erik said, taking another drink of his coffee, "Naive too. Very different from Alex, I suggest another approach."

"What approach is that?" Peter asked quickly, suddenly appearing in front of his father at the counter, obviously eager to hear Erik's suggestions.

Erik sighed, "This is very underhanded, Peter, but it's a way to see if he likes you."

"I'm all ears," Peter grinned.

* * *

"Erik, please tell me what you have done," Charles sighed as he came into Erik's room the next day.

Erik was sitting on his bed and reading a book, obviously relaxed until Charles came in.

"I don't believe I've done anything," Erik said, marking his page before putting the book on the table, "But I'd love to hear what you're trying to pin on me."

"Alex Summers just beat up one of our teachers!" Charles said quickly, "The science teacher is now threatening to quit unless Alex apologizes and you know he won't do that! I read Peter's mind and he said it was your fault!"

Erik laughed quietly, "It seems he does like Peter."

"What?" Charles demanded.

"I recommended that Peter flirt with someone else to see if Alex is interested in him," Erik said, nonchalantly as ever, "Obviously he is."

Charles went silent, studying him.

"What?" Erik demanded, standing up.

"Did you give Peter advice on _boys_?" Charles laughed.

"I didn't...no!" Erik said quickly, "No, of course not."

"I'm glad you're bonding with him, Erik. This is good," Charles smiled at him, "It will be good for you and Peter."

Erik sighed, "Charles, you know nothing about parenting."

"Erik, I deal with over one hundred kids on a daily basis. I know more about it than you and I have no biological children. You, on the other hand, probably have several," Charles said.

Erik walked closer to him, "Charles, are you accusing me of sleeping around?" he asked before putting his hands on the handles of Charles' wheelchair, kneeling down slightly so he could look into his eyes.

"If the shoe fits," Charles said simply, glancing down at his lips.

Erik moved his face closer to Charles', "Oh, really?"

"Erik, what are you doing?" he whispered.

"Something we both have wanted for a very l-"

"Mr. Xavier, if that child does not apologize to me immediately, I am leaving-" the teacher started and stopped when he saw the close proximity of the two.

Erik moved away quickly and took a step back.

"Is everyone at this school gay?" the teacher demanded.

The metal in the room started to rattle.

"Would it be a problem for you if that was true?" Erik demanded, "Because judging by that _amazing_ bruise on your face, I'd say you were flirting with Peter and someone put you in your place."

"I did not return any of _your son's_ advances-" he started.

"Hey, jackass," Peter said, appearing in the room.

"Peter, _language_ -" Charles started.

"No means no," Peter shoved him, "Alex got his turn with you, but I haven't."

"Peter, what the hell is going on?" Erik demanded.

"I flirted with him for a minute but then he comes on too strong and tried to grab me!" Peter snapped, "I told him no and he didn't listen and that's what Alex walked in on."

Charles stared at the teacher before scoffing, "You're fired," he said bluntly, "Obviously."

"You can't do that-" the teacher started.

"You harassed one of the X-Men," Charles said, "And I run this school. Believe me, I can."

"He was flirting with me!"

"Then he told you to stop and you didn't," Charles said, "I'm sure it was a very clear no, Peter?"

"Man, I said no three times and told him to knock it off," Peter crossed his arms.

"You can't do this. I'll sue," the teacher protested.

"Go right ahead, we have some very good lawyers," Charles waved him off, "Please get your things and leave."

"This school is full of a punch of fa-"

Before he could finish what was going to come out of his mouth, Peter shoved him. Except...it was more than a shove. Peter must not have been paying attention, because his arms moved at the speed his legs usually would when he shoved him. The (former) teacher went flying down the hallway and into the wall at the end of it.

Erik ran out of the room quickly and his eyes widened when he saw the man on his ass at the end of the hallway.

"Peter, it's okay," Erik heard Charles telling him quietly. He looked over and saw his son staring down at the hand he'd pushed the man with, shock written all over his face as Charles tried to comfort him.

"I didn't...I didn't mean to," Peter said quietly, "I swear."

"It's okay," Charles reassured him, "I think you might have just discovered more of your powers."

"What? I can shove people and break their bones?!" Peter demanded, sounding hysterical now.

"I've done worse," Erik said simply.

"That doesn't make me **feel better**!" Peter yelled.

"Whoa," someone said suddenly, "Did Erik kill the guy? Way to go, man."

Erik looked over and saw Alex walking over. The kid (well, Alex was a kid to him) had definitely beat up the other man. Bruises are already forming on his knuckles.

"No, Peter did," Erik said simply.

Peter glared at him.

"Way to go," Alex grinned, patting Peter's back, his hand lingering for a moment before Erik caught his gaze. Then he pulled his hand away like he'd been burned.

Peter disappeared into thin air in before Erik could blink.

"I'm suing you!" the teacher yelled, standing up, "I am suing this school."

"Have fun with that," Charles said, grabbing Alex's wrist quickly when he went to aim at the man as he walked out, "No, Alex," he told him. He pushed himself over to the window and watched as the man drove away in his car. He pressed his fingers to the side of his head once he was sure the man was out of the gate and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked.

"Making him forget this place," Charles told him quietly.

* * *

Erik didn't see Peter again for two days. He tried to ignore the small amount of worry for the boy that he felt. He knew what was happening...he was _caring_.

He really, really didn't want to care.

_"Peter is your son. Your blood relative, Erik. You have a child again," Charles said, "He's an adult, yes. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't get to know him."_

Erik shook his head as he remembered Charles' words, sitting in the kitchen as he drank his coffee.

"Do you ever sleep, man?" Peter asked as he suddenly appeared, startling Erik.

"No," Erik said simply, even though it was a lie, "Peter, I'm sorry that the advice I gave you worked out like that. He had no right to violate you like that and I am sorry that I caused that," he told him the rehearsed lines he'd planned to say to Peter for the last two days.

Peter snorted, "Man, him being a perv caused that. And he didn't violate me, he grabbed my ass. Uncomfortable? Yeah. But I'm not traumatized or anything," he said, grabbing a bottle of orange juice from the fridge and sitting across from him at the counter, rather than sitting at the table like he did last time.

"What's on your neck?" Erik demanded.

Peter smirked and pulled the collar of his t-shirt up slightly, though it didn't help, "Your plan wasn't too bad."

"He kissed you?" Erik asked.

"A lot more than kissing. Kissing doesn't cause hickies. Sucking on my neck does though," Peter said bluntly and smiled, "He _really_ likes me, man."

Erik sighed, "Well, congratulations then," he said and went back to the game of Sudoku he was working on, opting to **try** to ignore him.

"Thanks," Peter said, standing up, "I know you probably don't want a kid now...especially one like me. But thanks."

"You have nothing to thank me for," Erik said, not looking away from the paper.

"You're trying," Peter shrugged, "You don't even know it, but you're trying. So thanks," he said before disappearing from the room, making his paper fly off of the counter.

Erik huffed in frustration and stalked out of the kitchen and into Charles' office, "Get rid of him."

"Get rid of who, Erik?" Charles asked, not looking up from his papers.

"Don't ignore me!" Erik said quickly, despite having just done the same to Peter.

Charles looked up at him and sighed, "What can I help you with?"

"Expel the kid," Erik said, sitting down.

"I'm assuming you mean Peter," Charles said, "And I can't expel Peter because he isn't a student. He's a member of the X-Men and he lives here."

Erik gritted his teeth, "It's just...bouncing right off of him. I ignore him and eventually he keeps coming back and I don't get _why_ -"

"Because you're his father, Erik, whether you want to be or not! Stop this," Charles said, "Just because you have some insane theory doesn't mean it's true."

"It's not insane-" Erik started.

"It is ridiculously insane, Erik," Charles rolled his eyes, "Bad things have happened to you, but it hasn't all been bad."

"Name one," Erik glared at him.

Charles raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, besides something with you," Erik sighed.

"This school," Charles shrugged.

"That involves you," Erik said instantly.

"Erik, I swear-" Charles started.

"Okay, calm down," Erik sighed, "I'll try with him. Will that make you happy?"

"You're already trying with him, Erik. You're a natural father," Charles smiled at him, "It's what you do."

Erik just shook his head.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be a father again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I made the decision to end it here. This is sort of a set up for the next part of this series (the dramatic part). The next part of the story will have more of Alex/Peter and further progression of Charles/Erik, along with Wanda, Lorna, and some very sad stuff for Peter.
> 
> Originally it was going to just be one story, but I feel like it would seem like new things were just popping up and interrupt the flow of the story.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this part! The next part is already in progress and will be posted shortly.


End file.
